


Ruby's Story

by Chevrolet_Charm



Series: Not The Usual [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Drug Abuse, Drug Withdrawal, F/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Past Ruby/Sam Winchester, Recreational Drug Use, Russian Mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chevrolet_Charm/pseuds/Chevrolet_Charm
Summary: This is a glimpse into the connection between Sam and Ruby, and how it has lead to the case that formed between the two.
Relationships: Ruby/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: Not The Usual [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020412
Kudos: 1





	Ruby's Story

Ruby was born to nameless and careless parents in the slums of Chicago. 

Her mother dumped her on the doorstep of a rich couple once she was old enough to walk. Her father left them just days after she was born, already chasing his next high. 

After a year with the rich couple, they got tired of taking care of her and dropped her at an orphanage for troubled children. 

Before the age of three she was already in her third home.

Another few months passed, and a nice family adopted her. Two parents,and a set of older brothers. 

She stayed with them until she turned 18, then she took off. High school was a challenge, as she got hooked into the wrong crowd. She was a facilitator in the take-off of the newest drug on the streets, Demon’s Blood.

Sam found her, passed out, in front of her favorite haunt, a dingy bar on the bad side of town. She was covered in blood and foaming at the mouth. 

After a quick ER visit, some prescriptions and a few thousand bottles of water, Sam locked her in a padded room to try and detox off of the Blood. Once he deemed her safe enough to be around he released her to the entirety of his house, but not to the outside world. 

Ruby and Dean did not get along. Dean thought she was a waste of oxygen and Ruby thought Dean was too arrogant. Sam often had to work from home to play peacemaker. 

* * *

  
  


“You just want to drag him down. Typical Bottom-Feeder,” Dean hissed under his breath as he walked by her. 

“You think you’re so much better than me don’t you!” She grabbed his arm and wrenched him around to face her. 

“I don’t think. I know I am.” Dean locked his jaw. “And so is Sam. You just wait. One day he’ll leave your sorry ass.” He pulled his arm out of her grasp. 

“Maybe you’re just jealous and worried that he might actually like me.” She shouted after Dean’s retreating back. 

“Unlikely.” Dean rolled his eyes and slammed the garage door shut behind him.

* * *

  
  


Ruby recovered quickly from her detox and began to work on manipulating Sam into releasing her. Dean knew what she was doing and told Sam, who didn’t believe him, blind to Ruby’s evil wiles. 

* * *

  
  


“She’s using you!” Dean threw the wrench in his hand down on the bench with a clatter. 

“No, She isn’t. She’s just troubled.” Sam crossed his arms and glared at Dean. 

“Whatever, it’s your funeral. When you end up in trouble, don’t expect me to stick around and help you.” Dean slid back under the car, effectively shutting the conversation down.

* * *

  
  


Sam ended up in a very physical relationship with her and at one point, Ruby had gotten him addicted to Demon’s Blood, a meth like drug, causing a string of falling outs among the crew. She often used sex as a weapon to get her way. 

Cas banned Sam from work and Dean practically disowned him until he had cleaned up his act. Ruby dragged him out to the slums and forced him into being her enforcer.

Sam broke free after watching her torture an innocent boy to get money from him. He called up Bobby, and asked for help. Dean swung by his place a few days later and was shocked by Sam’s appearance. Bobby had locked him up in the containment cell trying to maintain Sam’s sanity.

“He looks terrible. How long has he been here?” Dean watched Sam dig his nails into his arms, noting the dark circles under his eyes.

“A week, I think.” Bobby sipped from his beer. “It is better than it was. The second or third day, he was screaming bloody murder, and I’m pretty sure he was hallucinating, and he wouldn’t eat.” 

Bobby pointed to the suspicious stain next to a bent and broken fork impaled in the far wall of the cell. “He threw the food and stabbed the fork into the wall.”

“Surprised he didn’t stab himself with it.” Dean sighed.

“You and me both, boy. Beer?” Bobby walked down the hallway to the kitchen. 

“Yeah. You got anything that needs fixin’? I ain’t gonna just sit here and watch him.” Dean stepped out of the transfer room, conveniently placed between the cell and the rest of the house. 

“Yeah. It’s in the office, the old fiddly thing.” Bobby pointed to a half open door. “In there.” 

“Thanks, Bobby.”

“Anytime, son. anytime.” 

  
  


A little over a month later, Dean finally worked up enough courage to confront Sam. Fists were thrown and tears were shed. Dean had yelled and Sam had listened. Sam had gotten angry and was prepared to put Ruby away at any cost. 

Cas accepted Sam’s formal apology and invited him back to the agency. Cas also set up the framework for the case, so they could legally capture and contain Ruby. 

While all of this was happening, Ruby had built up quite a following, had support of most of the city and Lucifer’s blessing. 

No family ties kept her in check, and she ruled the streets.

She was the so called ‘Queen of the Devils’. Dean had figured out the major weakness in her plans, and ways of business. She drove herself everywhere. Her bodyguards were in cars around hers but not in the car with her. 

They just had to cripple her car bad enough that she wouldn’t be able to get away before they locked her up. They watched and waited for an opportunity they thought would never come. 

Eventually, the crew received a tip about when she would be traveling to a nearby hotel. A short but doable timeframe for setup and a one-shot deal to do it right. 

They sabotaged her car at the hotel, knowing after the meeting was over she would be driving herself back to her house. 

Halfway through the trip, the first tire blew out, then a few meters later, the second. The car pulled to the edge of the road. 

“Standby. Wait for my command.” Sam pulled his blacked-out suburban behind hers, and motioned for her men to move on, with her seconding the command. 

Soon, it was just her and him. 

“Thought you would want to see the faces of the men who put you away. Just a little long term revenge.” Sam called for the crews to come in and pick her up. 

“You. Errrggh!” Ruby struggled against her bonds and spit at Sam, semi-successful. 

“Watch it. She’s slippery.” Sam wiped the spit off of his check and pointed at the metal box truck. “For you. ‘Her majesty’.” Sam mocked her self appointed title.

“You won’t get away with this.” Her face was quickly obscured by the solid doors slamming shut in front of her. 

“She will be going away for a while. You want release notifs?” The driver’s crew organized the details. 

“Yes, please.” Sam signed another slip of paper. “I am going to come down to the station to check her in.” He climbed back into his van, and followed the transport van closely. 

* * *

Sam hadn’t thought about Ruby in quite some time; he guessed he shouldn’t be surprised at her release; he should have kept closer attention on her files. 

The loud ring of the phone broke up your conversation. 

“You better get down to the station.” The unfamiliar voice coming through the line sounded stressed.

“Why?” He got up off of the couch, leaving you on the couch bewildered. His mind was running with all of the possibilities. 

“Transferring you to an associate.” The automated line chirped. 

“She’s being released today.” The calm lady at the front desk told Sam over the phone. 

“To the public or to a lower level institution?” Sam began to pace, knowing what this could possibly mean for him and Y/N. 

“Public, unless you can provide a reason for her to be held at a lower level for up to and limited to a month.” Another call joined the line. 

“She has a week or less to contest your statement.” The judge’s, Michael Shurley, voice filled the silent line. 

“I will come fill out the paperwork right now and she will be judged again?” Sam grabbed his coat. 

“Yes. Only if it is a reasonable or possible risk of harm to another citizen.” The judge answered Sam. 

“See you soon.” The line clicked as Sam hung up. The room filled with sounds of deep breaths and heavy sighs. 

He picked the phone up again and dialed Cas. 

“We need to meet at the station.” Sam grabbed a pen and a notepad, just in case he needed them. 

“Agreed.” Cas shuffled the phone against his shirt. 

“I’ll will be right over. But how did we not know about this sooner?” Sam clamped the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

“They ‘forgot to submit the paperwork.’ Pretty convenient, huh.” Sam could hear the finger quotes as he grunted his agreement. 

The weight of his phone in his pocket seemed like a million bricks, as he turned to look at you. Your face was splotchy and your eyebrows were furrowed inwards. “They just released Ruby, the first gang leader I put away, so I have to go.” 

You leaned up to kiss him, and he savored the press of your lips to his and the slight coffee and chocolate flavor left behind. 

He sighed as he walked through the door, thinking morbidly about how messed up his life had become, with him leaving his new girl to take care of the old one. 


End file.
